


Good Idea, Bad Idea

by quiet__tiger



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Life is full of good ideas and bad ideas. Sometimes one thing is both at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 5th, 2008.

“Relax, McClane.”

“We’re surrounded by people. It’s not relaxing.”

Matt pulled his mouth off of John’s cock again. “Couples doing exactly what we are. So just enjoy it!”

Matt went back to work sucking John off, and John closed his eyes to focus on the kid rather than worry about the horny couples around them. Somehow Matt had convinced him—probably with those big, sweet, probing brown eyes and his crooked little smile—to take a drive and they ‘somehow’ wound up at a Lovers’ Lane Matt had ‘never seen before but thought looked nice.’

John still wasn’t sure if Matt really thought he was that dumb or if he just didn’t care how well John could read him.

Either way, John was getting blown in the backseat of his car for the first time in decades. Hell, he hadn’t even had sex outside of his own home in probably decades. But here he was, legs spread as far as they would go in the cramped space while Matt worked on him, half a dozen cars around them containing couples passing the time the same way.

It all made him feel like a kid again, looking into his girlfriends’ eyes as he tried very hard to convince them to do the very thing Matt was doing right now, had practically _begged_ to do right now.

The excitement was both heightened and dampened by his age, and hell, Matt’s. It would have been embarrassing enough getting caught by a cop when he was 18, but getting caught now with someone so much younger would be a thousand times worse.

But when Matt started humming and working even harder, eager mouth hot and skilled around his cock, he stopped worrying and just drifted into orgasm thinking about how fantastic an idea this had all really been.

~*~

Fooling around in the backseat of his car had been a horrible, awful idea.

He wasn’t a kid anymore.

And his back was doing an excellent job of reminding him of that fact. It gave a twinge whenever he moved and ached dully when he just sat there.

And Matt seemed rather amused by it all, the ungrateful little punk. “McClane, I’ve seen you crawl across floors, get shot at, _get_ shot, scale a car hanging in an elevator shaft, and throw yourself out of a moving vehicle to launch said vehicle at a hovering helicopter. No way your back hurts from a little sex.”

Ungrateful. Little. Punk. “You’ll notice that none of those things involved me holding the same position for more than a few seconds.”

“And they didn’t make you spasm, right?”

It _had_ been a particularly strong orgasm...

Matt dropped down next to him on the couch, as best as he could with John spread across it. He gave John’s leg a little pat. “You’ll be better soon.”

“So long as we don’t use the car again, yeah.”

Wide, mischievous eyes bore into his. “You can’t say you didn’t enjoy it.” Matt’s long-fingered hand crept underneath John’s pant leg and up his calf. “That you wouldn’t want to do it again. Maybe fuck this time, pretend like we’re back in high school and making the best use of our time before we have to get home for curfew.”

Matt said ‘high school’ like he hadn’t _just_ graduated from it a few years ago. “Fucking is a good idea. Using the car is a bad idea.”

“Heh, ‘good idea, bad idea.’ Like on the Animaniacs.”

“Huh?” Matt still made all these bizarre references John would never understand. But he supposed he confused Matt, too.

“Old cartoon. Your kids probably watched it.”

“Maybe.” John wouldn’t know.

“And haven’t you told me before that your bad ideas turn out pretty well a lot of the time?” Now the big brown eyes were hopeful, self-referencing.

“That’s fighting terrorists. Lotsa shit that a normal person would never do seems like genius when your life is on the line. Fortunately for me, things just work out.”

“And I’m a bad idea, right?” Half kidding, half serious. The kid needed some self esteem more than John did. Pretty damn sad.

“If you’re a bad idea, you worked out good. So maybe you’re really a good idea. Just not for my back.”

“I guess we’ll just have to get creative.” Another squeeze to his calf.

“Well. I’m pretty good at improvising...”

Matt smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him, and John reached up until his back protested the motion. Stupid car. But it _had_ been a good blowjob. Matt was right about that.

Throughout their relationship so far he’d been right about more than John wanted to admit.

But letting Matt know that would be a very bad idea.


End file.
